Cheesy
by PrudentPrick
Summary: Because when it comes to intimate stuff, like holding hands, romantic walks, kissing on the cheek, Lucas is totally in for it. But every once in a while, he'll let himself fall into the abyss of pleasure when Ness feels like it. Because he loves him. And Ness is always ready to express that in more ways than one. Rated: M Ship:Nesscas/Ness x Lucas Warning: Yaoi


Cheesy

An Earthbound/Mother 3 Fanfic

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Ness/Lucas

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons

* * *

 **Hello, my fellow friends and followers. I bring you a Earthbound fanfic. I hope you like it. This contains lemons, so please read at your own risk.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Ness knew about Lucas, it was that he was cheesy. And no, he was not referring to the blondie's love of Peculiar Cheese. He honestly didn't understand how one could eat so much of one food. But back to the subject. Yes, Lucas was very cheesy. He loved holding hands, getting kisses on the cheek, giving them as well, gazing at the stars together, cuddling, going on romantic walks, all that jazz. But what made his face flame the most was when...you'll see.

* * *

Lucas wasn't sure what he did.

But he knew he was in for a world of hell(more like heaven) when Ness had grabbed him away, dragged him down the hallway of their shared house(Ninten and Claus lived with them), and back to their room. He shivered when he heard the lock click, and within seconds Ness had him on the bed and was running his hands up and down the sides of his body.

"W-Wait! Ness..." Ness kissed him roughly, gripping his shoulders tightly as he did so. They pulled away quickly, and Lucas let out a gasp, followed by a soft mewl.

"A-Are you angry? I'm sorry I-" he was silenced by Ness' sigh. Ness ruffled his hair, and looked at Lucas with lust driven eyes.

"Its fine. I just really get jealous when you show your smile to other people. Especially to that ginger haired brother of yours. He really pisses me off at times." Lucas' eyes widened in realization, and his face puffed as Ness began to lick his neck.

"What do you mean?! We're just brothers! How am I-aah..." Lucas whined as Ness began to suck softly. Lucas huffed. "Let me finish!" He let out a shocked gasp as Ness pushed him deeper into the bed.

"Its fine Lucas. I understand. You don't have to explain," he paused. "Its just that I want to keep you all to myself. I'm sorry I'm so selfish. You're just everything to me." Lucas sighed and hugged Ness softly.

"Sheesh...just tell me that, okay?"

"Hehe. Nope. I'll show you instead." Ness pulled of Lucas' shirt in less than a second. He immediately attacked the bright pink nipples that were slightly raised. Lucas covered his face with his arms, body shaking from the ministrations.

"Ah...N-Ness..." He whined and squirmed. Ness pulled away, staring, and Lucas began to worry.

"I'm just realizing...but when I squeeze, they're like tiny breasts." Lucas flushed red.

"No they're-AHH! Ness! Stop it!" Ness only continued, fondling the area around his nipples. Tiny whines turned to loud moans. Ness finally stopped, and Lucas shifted uncomfortably, putting his hands over his chest. Ness only gave a cheesy grin.

"You're so cute Lucas. But we're not done here." Ness pulled his arms away and began to suck on a nipple as he pulled down the other's shorts. He felt Lucas trembling a bit.

"N-Ness..." He let out a squeak when Ness gripped his rear roughly with his hands. Ness began to massage the two globes in his hand.

"Ah...nnhn...please Ness..." Ness grinned, using one of his hands to grip the other's aching member. He moved his hand around it slowly. Lucas began to squirm.

"You really like this a lot don't you?" Ness voiced in a level tone, speeding up a bit. Lucas' mouth opened in a silent moan. Ness decided to pull down his owns shorts, and then proceeded to rub his member against his lover's. Lucas let out a hiss of satisfaction. Ness began to rub against him faster, and he finally gripped both of their cocks, hand moving up and down faster.

"N-NESS!"

"Lucas!" The two came hard, cum splattering against both of them. Lucas let his head fall back in exhaustion, face flushed and panting. Ness, already down from his high, only stared at the scene. Ness crawled over to Lucas, and without warning, pulled his thighs apart and dove his head right between his legs.

"N-NESS?!" Lucas' face was dark red, rivaling the red stripes on his t-shirt. Ness licked the pink, puckered hole, dipping his tongue in and out. He pulled away, before slowly inserting his index finger. Lucas let out a strange sound, so Ness only continued with one finger. Soon enough, he was able to insert a second, and a third. By now, Lucas was letting out all types of delicious sounds, and Ness couldn't get enough of it. He lifted the other's legs, hooking them over his shoulders, and trusted in with all his might.

"AH!" Ness began with a wild pace, short and deep thrusts to get Lucas adjusted. Lucas gritted his teeth, not giving Ness the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"Silent treatment? How do you like _this?"_ He one deep thrust, he slammed himself into Lucas' sweet spot, and Lucas squealed.

"Ahh! N-Ness! Slow d-AHH!" Ness gripped the other's cock tightly, and Lucas whimpered

"You were about to come without telling me? That's cruel...I guess you can't come now until I say so." He gripped it even tighter, and Lucas squirmed.

"Ness! Please! That's not-"

"Really? Still objecting Lucas? I understand," Lucas didn't even get to let out a sigh. "Guess I'll really have to punish you." Lucas watched in shock as electricity sparked at Ness' fingertips.

"No! You wouldn't even-"

"Yes I would." And with those final words, Lucas already knew his embarrassing downfall and submission was inevitable. "PK Thunder." Ness whispered and he rubbed Lucas' dick quickly, still gripping the base of his cock, as well as keeping up his erratic pace. Lucas was just a bundle of nerves at this point; Ness knew that anything he did would make the other scream. He leaned in a bit, giving soft kisses to the neck that was flushed red all over.

"Damn, you're just so cute Lucas...so damn cute..." Ness muttered, and he pulled out roughly, leaving Lucas confused. That confusion soon turned to overwhelming pleasure as electricity filled fingers began the thrust towards his prostate. Lucas screamed.

"PLEASE! I NEED TO-NNHN!" Ness gripped the base of his cock hard, making Lucas choke on another moan. Ness pulled out his fingers, watching the spark slowly disappear.

"PK Thunder." It grew again, a bit more powerful, and Ness stared inquisitively before rubbing his hand on his own cock. The sparks seemingly caught on, and soon enough Lucas was being pounded by an electrified cock so hard he couldn't even see straight. Ness leaned down and took a nibble of one of Lucas' reddened nipples; he concluded they were swollen, sucking softly while still gripping the base of his cock. He flinched when he heard a whimper, and looked up at the arousing sight.

Lucas had his face covered, drool dripping down his chin, eyes flowing with tears from the waves of pleasure. A heavy blush was settled on his face semi-permamently and Ness could see his own dick poking up Lucas' stomach. Roughly. Lucas was sobbing loudly, so deep into the throes of pleasure he didn't notice. Ness continued, and he strained his ears to hear what Lucas was saying.

"Please...no more...I wanna cum..."

"Can you repeat that Lucas?"

"I wanna cum...I really do...please...I need it so badly..." Ness grinned, proud of himself for pushing Lucas over the edge a bit. Perhaps a bit too much, considering that the other was crying his eyes out.

"Then I need to hear you...and see your face. Just move away your hand and let it out." And soon enough, he had Lucas a moaning mess. Ness reluctantly removed his hand. Thrust with all his might, Ness was definitely sure that Lucas would be cumming any moment now.

But he didn't.

"H-Huh? Why can't I cum?!" The blonde haired boy let out a distressed moan as Ness continued to thrust. Ness was currently freaking out.

There was no way he was cumming before Lucas.

'Think...think...I've got it!' Ness steeled himself for the oncoming nerve overload. He could feel it. He was about to let loose. To speed it up, he took in the view one more time. Flushed, sweaty skin, a heavy blush, tears, drool, and a really messed up head of hair. Not to mention the socks that were still on and the pair of shorts that hung off one leg. Yep, definitely added to the appeal. Lucas whimpered as Ness nibbled on his ear

"Guess what?"

"W-what...?!"

"I love you." And with that, Lucas' final wall was shattered and he came hard, pretty much everywhere around them.

"NYAAAAAAAAH~" he moaned, making a sound similar to a cat in heat as he desperately clawed at the sheets beneath him. Ness groaned, coming inside the blonde so hard, that within seconds the other's ass was leaking streams of cum. Ness pulled out, collapsing on top of Lucas, rubbing their sweat covered bodies together intimately.

Lucas grabbed a pillow, stuffing his face in it to hide the impeding blush that probably last for a week or so. Ness only giggled, snuggling behind d the other.

"You're really cheesy, you know that Lucas?"

"E-Eh? N-No I'm not!"

"Yea you are! You wouldn't even come until I said 'I love you'! Just admit it." Lucas whimpered.

"Please don't talk about just now. _Please."_ Ness snickered.

"Ya don't want me to talk about how sexy you were? Sheesh, you demand a lot. I mean, how could I not talk about how cute your face looked when you-"

"Shush!"

"Or when I started thrusting your prostate with my-"

"Be quiet!"

"Or when grabbed your ass and massaged it...that felt amazing. I mean, its so soft and..."

Lucas' face was burning red, steam erupting from his face.

"Just shut up already Ness!" Lucas whined, shovimg a pillow in Ness' face. Ness laughed and ruffled Lucas' hair.

"Love you too." And Lucas nearly shoved his head through his pillow, face a deep red. He pulled away from the pillow slowly.

"Yea...love you too..." He muttered.

* * *

 **I hope this was enjoyable to those who like this ship.**


End file.
